The chance in a twilight
by gaaras dessert
Summary: NEW STORY ...YOULL HAVE TO READ IT FIRST! OH AND REVIEW AND ITS RATED T JUST IN CASE
1. Chapter 1

_Finally, everything's back to normal. Edward is by my side and I know he would never leave me_. I thought as we drove towards school where in his shiny silver Volvo. _You're mine Edward and Nothing will get you away from me!_

" You're being a bit selfish aren't you?" He asked as he read my mind.

I began to get flustered and all I could manage, after several failed attempts, was a blush which was greeted by his awesome smile.

" I know you can't resist being away from me!" He said teasingly.

"I so...can Edward Anthony Cullen!" I said, "Want to bet?"

" Forget it Bella, remember last time?" Edward said being a bit annoyed at my proposal.

" Yes I do remember and I wanna show that I am stronger." I said "Now, do you want to take me on my bet?

"Fine, may the best person…change that..lover win." Edward smugly replied and soon the race that would change my life began.

_How am I going to do this?_ I thought of this as my classes blurred pass me.

"I am pleased to announce that the class production of Romeo and Juliet is on its way and tryouts for the leading parts will be held in the gym." Mr. Edmonds, our reading teacher announced.

_Maybe this is it, my chance to get my mind of edward. I think I'll try it. Just for kicks._

_"_I know what youre thinking but..." Edward said but became silent as our principal came into our class.

" Students I would like you to meet our two new exchange student, Brian and Cary. Students please introduce yourselves." She said and silently left the room.

Just then a pale, blonde girl came into the room along with a handsome guy. First came Brian. He had curly blonde hair and had an athletic build. He nervously stepped into the room and as soon as his greenish- blue eyes met mine, he flashed me the same grin that I have loved to see on Edward's face. I couldn't resist, so i managed a blush, but it disapeared as I looked at Edward's face and instead of feeling guilt, I felt scared.

"Hello, Im Brian and I came from Mesquite, Texas and my dad got a job as a pilot here so, we moved. " He said. "I know i will enjoy staying at Forks." and soon a smile came heading me way. Everygirl in my class, except Alice and me, gave a deep sigh at his voice...it was alarmingly similar to Carlisle,but my thoughts were disrupted by the next figure coming in.

"He's not going to get you..." Edward wispered but ones again Edward was inturupted.

"Hello." She said mournfully.

The girl had perfect blonde hair along with black low lights. She wore a black minskirt and black tantop and underneath, her skin glowed like a marble. Her face was smooth and under black mascara I saw that her eyes were…topaz!


	2. Chapter 2

-

1_**Sorry I didn't have an authors note in the first chapter but I hope you like this chapter.**_

_

* * *

_

_Edwards POV_

" Hi, I'm Edward, nice to meet you. So where were you from?" I asked.

"Oh, Alaska. We just moved in." Carey said . " You seem to know your way around…would you mind helping me?"

This was sudden but I couldn't turn her down. "Of course not." I said ,"This is Bella, Bella…" but she was gone.

_Bella POV_

I couldn't take seeing him with her…they looked so perfect for each other. I feel sorry for leaving…wait no,

I had to leave it was my only choice. I was thinking of how I should react to this: maybe she'll be friendly but I doubt that when…

_Aaron POV_

Ouch…without thinking I had bump into something.

"I'm sorry , I wasn't looking where I was going." she said as she picked up her stuff off the floor.

"No, it was my fault…" I started as I dove into the floor to help her, but stopped …her eyes…

_Bella POV_

His eyes…they were…so…beautiful. I blushed as his sea-green eyes fell on mine. .

"I'm Aaron. I'm new…I'm so sorry for bumping into you like this." He said, his voice like honey.

"No, it wasn't you're fault, I'm Bella by the way." I said. " So how are you liking Forks?"

"Well it's a little too green if you asked me." He said. " Kinda different from Texas."

" I know what you mean." I replied without thinking. "I mean...I havent...been to Texas..and I never will go..unless."

" Its Ok. I know what you meant." Offering me a helpful smile.

"Well, we better get to class or we're going to be late." He said.

" Umm. Yeah, where you headed?" I said.

"Geometry, you?" He said.

"Same." I replied " Well at least you got a friend here."

**Well I hope you like Aaron and hate Carey Cause you need to. Please Review.**


	3. Break up

New chapter you're gonna love it! sorry for the long wait, but please review! ill explain it in the end.

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, we need to talk." Edward said. _Oh no, isn't that the break up line? _

"Sure Edward, anything for you." I said trying to hide my fear, but my fear would turn into reality.

"It just isn't working with us." He said, "I found another person and I think it will be better for the both of us."

"Better, for whom?" I screamed "You can't do this, I love you."

"How can you do this." I said looking into his eyes for guilt. I found none. "Don't leave me."

"I just can't, I have my own life remember?" He said harshly. I couldn't take the coldness of his voice, it stinged.

"No, you can't. Please don't." I said as tears poured from my eyes. I could feel the stares burn through me but I won't lose him. I just won't. I don't care, just not my Edward.

" Edward, i would give up anything for you. You know that, right?" I said.

Edward faced his back at me and left me by myself, alone and forgotten. I had lost my world.

_No I lost him; I just can't find one like him. Please this isn't happening._ I thought as memories came flooding in. Then I felt an arm around me. It was so comforting, keeping me safe from any harm. Edward was back…but to my surprise it wasn't my Romeo.

**Brian Aaron's POV**

I put my arms around her, anything to stop her hurt.

"Bella, it's going to be fine." I said soothingly.

"No, it's not…leave me alone." She said fiercely.

"Bella, you don't want to do this." I said.

"Shut up Aaron." She said. " I dont need you.

She didn't know how much that pained me, but i wont let go.

" I know how you feel." I said.

"You don't know how it feels." Bella said. "It hurts."

I tightened my grip as she tried to push her way out of my arms and finally her struggle ended.

"Aaron, he was everything." She murmured. "I need him."

"No Bella, you don't." I said as I gave her a hug.

Soon she threw her arms around me and her tears flowed into my shoulder.

"No one cares for me." She said mournfully.

"I do." I said, and with that our lips met.

**Carey's Pov**

Finnaly my mind powers come in handy. I know that Edward was for me and for me alone. Just then edward came in.

" Have you done it?" I asked as i closed the door.

"Yes master." He said.

I flew to him and kissed him passionately and with a snap, he was out of his trance.

"Carey, what am I doing here?" He said confused, " and why was I kissing you?"

I cried as he pushed me away.

" You felt hurt after you're break up with Bella, so you came to me and needed me." I lied.

**Edward's Pov**

"Excuse me but my what with Bella?" I said.

"You guys broke up this morning." She said, her tears still fresh.

"No, the cant be true. Never." I said as I dashed outside. I have to find Bella.

I did find her ,but she wasn't alone. There on the floor, kissing Aaron, was my love.

* * *

Hope you like this..ok for those who didnt get it...Carey hipnotized Edward into breaking up with Bella and thats her power.

so review so i can write next chapter. oh and Aaron's real name is Brian Aaron but he wants bella to call him Aaron.


End file.
